One Night Wouldn't Hurt
by Littlefearie
Summary: After a long solo mission,Lucy just wants to relax and sleep but someone just won't let that happen. That being our favourtie pink haired dragon slayer!


**A/N: **Hi this is StarxWing here. This is my first NALU fanfic and there shall be more cause I ADORE this couple. :] Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fairy Tail.

**One night won't hurt**

"Ah it's so great to be home again." I said while overlooking Magnolia.

I had just got back from a week long solo mission that was supposed to be a breeze completing since it was the standard mission – beat up a couple of bad guys, receive payment and leave. The problem was that the client who was a total sleaze ball that couldn't stop staring at my chest forgot to mention the amount of bandits I was hired to get rid of. So instead of the three there was twenty. Thankfully I had Loki and Taurus ready in case things got out of hand. Despite the fact that they were both hitting on me throughout the entire fight, we managed to escape without much bruises.

"Never again." I said out loud to no one imparticular before limping off towards the guild.

0~0~0

After what seemed like hours of walking through the busy streets, I finally reached the guild. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for the wave of rowdiness that is Fairy Tail. Pushing the doors open I was greeted with the usual welcomes and questions.

"Hey! Lucy's back!"

"How was the mission?"

"Lucy! You look like crap! Come have a drink with us!" Cana yelled from the corner of the room, surrounded by what I assumed was the typical empty beer barrels.

"Not tonight Cana, maybe another time." I said waving away the offer.

"I'll hold ya to it." She yelled pumping her glass into the air.

A little giggle escaped my lips when some of Cana's beer had leaped from its glass landing on Macro's head.

"Lucy! Lucy!" shouted a very excited Mirajane from her usual stop behind the counter. "Welcome back." She added after I wearily sat down in front of her.

"Hi Mira, thanks it's nice to be back home." I said leaning against the cool wood.

"So how did it go? Not too well since you look like you've been through hell." A worry line appearing as she frowned at my present state.

Trying to wave away the worried look from her face, I smiled. "Nah. There were more bandits than I suspected, not to mention I had to keep the client from getting too touchy." Remembering the way his eyes would linger hungrily on my chest just gave me the chills.

"Oh that sounds terrible!" Mira gasped until her shocked expression changed to a questioning one. "So why didn't you bring Natsu along? With him there you could have defeated the bandits quicker and kept the client at bay."

"Yeah but he's Natsu! He would have beaten up the client and then no payment would be given which means I won't be able to pay rent." I said resting my forehead on the table.

"I think it's just how he shows that he cares for you."

Not having to look up to know that a mischievous smile was on Mira's lips, even in her voice I could hear that she was hinting that Natsu cares for me in a way that is more than just nakama. It made me slightly regret ever telling her about my tiny crush on Natsu. Mira could really live up to her nickname when she found something to her interest.

Realizing how late it had gotten I stood up to leave. "Sorry Mira but I think it's about time for me to go." I said breaking Mira out of her daydreaming state which probably consisted of Natsu and me on our wedding day with her throwing flowers in the air.

"Goodnight Lucy." She said giving me a small wave as I headed towards the door.

Only to be stopped by my blue haired best friend.

"Lu-chan! You can't go home yet." Levy said shacking my shoulders as hard as someone her size can. "You promised to watch that new romantic comedy with me when you returned, remember?"

"Levy-chan I'm sorry but I really just want to climb into my bed right now."

I tried not to look directly at her when she started making those pouting noises. Scanning around the guild I attempted to find the long dark haired figure that would be the perfect distraction.

"Gajeel!" I yelled motioning the dragon slayer over.

"What you want Bunny Girl?" He asked while walking slowly over with a confused expression on his face.

"Levy here," Pushing her forward. "Wants to see a movie but I don't have any time or strength to watch it with her."

"So what that does it got to do with me?" He asked raising a metal studded eyebrow.

"Could you go in my place?" I asked giving the most innocent smile I could muster.

Somewhere off in the distance the screams of disapproval coming from Jet and Droy could be heard. It was moments later that Gajeel let out a deep sigh and grunted.

"Was that a yes?" I ask hopefully.

"Fine I'll go." He grumbled.

"Thanks Gajeel!" Both Levy and I squealed holding the tense dragon slayer in a tight embrace.

"Alright, alright enough with the affection." He grumbled trying to tear the both of us with difficulty.

"Mood killer." Said Levy sticking out her tongue before turning back to me. "Thanks Lu-chan."

"You owe me big time." I whispered back, adding in a wink.

"Yo, you ready to go Bookworm?" Gajeel said over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Levy said trailing after him glancing back to give me a huge grin.

I shook my head at the two leaving figures – what would Levy do without I wonder sometimes.

0~0~0

Walking towards my apartment was so peaceful. The night sky was so clear – the stars looking like you could pluck them right out of the sky. The air smelled so fresh and clean that I could have stayed there forever. A sudden sharp wind blew through me.

"Then again, nothing can beat a warm bed." I said shivering slightly.

Rubbing my arms up and down, I jogged the rest of the way home. It took me less than fifteen minutes to reach home – it would have taken me less time but I fell into the river because of an alley cat jumping out at me.

"Blasted cat shouldn't be appearing out of nowhere at night." I mumbled to myself.

So here I am tired and soaking wet outside my door fumbling to get the right key with cold fingers.

"If Natsu was here he could just reheat my fingers." I said laughing.

Opening the door, after finally finding the right key I wondered why my thoughts drifted to my flame brain nakama. I know that we're teammates and everything but that's all we are to each other. I think. Lately I have been having feelings towards him but it's nothing really. At least that's what I keep telling myself. Pushing the thought back to the corner of my mind, I walked into the bathroom hoping that the dirt and grime from the mission would wash off. The water felt so great on my muscles.

"If a tub could be a bed, I might never leave it." I said sinking lower in the tub, the water reaching my neck. "Then again I won't want to be wrinkly all the time." I added after looking at my pruned fingers.

Stepping out of the bath, I dried myself off with my favourite strawberry patterned towel. I brought it two weeks ago when Levy and I went shopping in the new store that open downtown. Once I felt that everything was dry I put on a pair of pink shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Upon exiting my washroom I noticed something moving in my bed. Thinking it was a burglar, I readied myself with a broom. Creeping closer I raised the broom in my left hand while gripping onto a side of the comforter.

_"Okay, on the count of three."_ I thought to myself. _"One. Two."_

"Three!" I yelled while ripping the covers away.

"Gah! Luce what the hell?" shouted the burglar.

"How do you know my name?" I asked leaning closer to the mystery man though still holding the broom ready to strike.

Said man slowly moved to the end of the bed – his eyes never leaving mine, only once to see where the switch was. Once my eyes readjusted to the sudden change in light, I found myself face to face with Natsu.

"Natsu? What the hell are you doing in my house? More importantly my bed?" I yelled, releasing my grip on the broom.

"I was waiting for you to return from your mission." He answered instantly.

"Why couldn't you have waited at the guild like everyone else?" I asked rubbing my temples.

"Why? Your home is more comfy and there's free food."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, I pushed him aside to make room for myself under the covers.

"Hey Luce, what ya doing?" Natsu asked leaning over my body.

"Right now I'm too tired to yell at you or force you out of my house, so I'm going to sleep." I answered pushing his face away from mine.

"Sooo does that mean I get to stay?" He asked, hope dripping in his voice.

"Yes Natsu. You can stay."

"Woo!" He yelled as he drove to join me under the covers. "Thanks Luce." Natsu said after making himself comfortable.

"Yeah yeah."

"No really Luce," He began turning my head to face him. "Thanks." In the moonlight, Natsu's eyes shone like black pearls; pearls that I found pulling towards.

The kiss was short but sweet and it tasted what I always thought that Nastsu would taste like. A mixture of cinnamon and burnt ashes which surprisingly was delicious. If I wasn't so tired it would have lasted longer but it was worth it though totally worth it.

/the end

**A/N:** Was it interesting? I hope so


End file.
